


My Weakness

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne left the family to kill villains. Whilst on patrol Nightwing sees him again. Damian decides that Dick is either with him or…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weakness

 

There was a flash of light from a warehouse by the docks, Nightwing jumped off the roof he was on, going to investigate. It looked like one of the flashes that Batman had made. None of the other heroes were supposed around this area. Hiding in the shadows Nightwing looked through one of the windows, nothing. Carefully he went to the door, slipping in through the gap. Turning on his night vision he looked around the warehouse. A few more steps inside.

The door behind him slammed into place.

That settled it. There was someone in here with him.

Pulling out his escrima sticks he lit them up, electricity pulsing through them.

A swish of a cape.

Who was here?

“No need to be so uptight, Grayson,” an extremely familiar voice said.

Nightwing froze.

Then the lights flickered on. Luckily the mask automatically turned off the night vision so he wasn’t temporarily blinded.

“Robin,” Nightwing said softly.

Damian stood in front of him, his Robin outfit torn and covered in blood. From the looks of it the blood was not his own.

“What happened to you?”

The now thirteen year old stepped forward. He was carrying a sword that was dragging slightly on the floor, scrapping against the concrete. It must have been for effect as Damian didn’t like the misuse of weapons. Or he had gone past the point of caring. That was the scarier thought.

“Robin?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

Damian tipped his head to the side, studying him. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because you’re my baby brother.”

A dry laugh ripped its way out of Damian’s throat. “Father would not think so. Has he rid the house of every trace of me yet?”

Nightwing shook his head. “He would never do that, Dami. If you come back with me now Batman would forgive you.”

“No he wouldn’t!” Damian raised his sword. “The only one fool enough to do so would be you. You and your pathetically bleeding heart.”

There was a tense moment of silence; Nightwing didn’t know what to say. The boy was clearly on edge.

“Come home?” he asked.

Damian had stopped moving, sword raised as he watched the older man. His first Batman. “It was never my home. I didn’t belong there. I’m different than the rest of you. Putting criminals behind bars doesn’t solve anything. They need to be eliminated. That is the only way to truly save Gotham.”

It was as though the years since Damian became Robin had never happened. “You know we can’t dispense our own style of justice. It’s hard to stop when we start that.”

“You didn’t say you don’t want to,” Damian pointed out. His sword lowered. “You’ve thought of it, haven’t you? Maybe even killed one or two, accidentally of course. You want to kill the Joker and Dent, don’t you? For everything they have done. Zucco?”

Nightwing twitched slightly; he didn’t want to confirm anything Damian said. It wouldn’t do any good. “It is not our way.”

Damian grinned, it was not a pleasant sight. Dick had been trying to provoke smiles from the younger boy for a long time, this was not how he wanted to get them. “You forget, Grayson. This is my way. I am an assassin.”

“No! You are my Robin!”

“You left me, I am not your Robin, I have not been for some time.” Damian moved closer. He swiped his sword forward, creating a shallow cut in Nightwing’s arm. The uniform was ripped and a thin trail of blood appeared. One escrima stick fell to the floor. “You are very weak when it comes to who you think are family. I know you could have avoided that. You would be able to hold your own against me if you wanted.”

“I don’t want to fight you,” Dick said. His arm was going numb, the sensation creeping over his shoulder. The blades had been poisoned. “What is on that sword?”

“An anaesthetic,” Damian answered. “It’ll numb your body. I don’t want you feel too much pain.”

Nightwing stared at Damian. Maybe trying to talk to him wouldn’t work. He moved back, away from Robin. No fighting, he would just leave. Tell Bruce that Damian was back in Gotham. Father and son should probably air their problems and talk it over. He should stay out of it.

“Leaving so soon? I don’t think so.”

As if on cue Nightwing’s legs gave out. He was stupid for getting into this situation. He _knew_ Damian was dangerous. Footsteps echoed on the floor, Damian _wanted_ to be heard. Kneeling on the floor Dick looked up at Damian as he came around, moving in close.

“Come with me, Grayson,” Damian spoke softly. A hand was over Dick’s cheek, it was larger than he remembered, Damian had been gone for only a few months but it felt far longer than that. “You are not without your talents. I know you want to punish those who hurt you. All you have to do is come with me and we can fly together again. You always used to like that.”

Nightwing shook his head. “No.” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “We stood for justice then Damian, not revenge.”

Damian pulled off his mask, then removed Nightwing’s. “This _is_ justice, Grayson. It is nothing more than what they deserve, even Todd can see that. You are far smarter than he is. Why can’t you understand?”

“It’s wrong, Little D. Nothing to understand about it.”

Then Dick saw something he didn’t think he would ever see from Damian. Complete and utter helplessness, a deep sadness that no one should ever have. “I trusted you, Grayson. You were meant to understand me. You were meant to be my partner.” The hand was back on Dick’s face. “You were my weakness.”

“Dami,” Dick said, “stop this and come back with me.”

Damian shook his head. “No.” He raised his sword. “You aren’t going anywhere. If you won’t join me then you don’t get to leave here.”

“Don’t do this!” Nightwing couldn’t move. His whole body numb. “You won’t be able to come back from this, Damian. Please!”

“One last chance, join me.”

Dick stared helplessly up at Damian. The boy would stop, he wouldn’t do this.

The sword lowered, plunging through Dick Grayson’s chest.

Tears fell from Damian’s eyes. He stroked his first Batman’s cheek as he watched the light dimming in those bright blue eyes. “I can’t allow my weakness to continue living.”

Pulling the sword out he watched as red stained the blue of Nightwing’s costume. Moving around he knelt next to Dick’s body, placing the head onto his lap, he stroked the black hair. There were a few choked sounds as the body tried to continue living. At least he wasn’t feeling any pain.

“I love you, Richard Grayson,” Damian said, the man would like to hear that.

The sounds stopped the once-acrobat died.

Damian stayed there with the dead man. This death was important. There was no going back now and no one who would ever care to have him back. No one to disappoint or who would look at him with pity. The Wayne part of his life was gone.

He leaned over and kissed the cooling forehead.

“I’ll keep you,” he whispered. If Freeze could keep his wife then why couldn’t Damian keep Grayson’s body? Father would only bury it and that would be such a waste. “I’ll even be Nightwing now, you’d like me taking on your name, wouldn’t you?”

Of course he would. Dick loved everything he did.

Nightwing’s communicator buzzed into life.

“ _Nightwing_? _Are you there_?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t like how Dick dies in Injustice. It is pathetic; if Damian killed Dick then I think he would do it on purpose, because he wants to. This is my version of how Damian would actually kill Dick. Not actually in the Injustice universe. (Also entitled, “NOT A ROCK!”)


End file.
